Siete preguntas, siete momentos Saga - Io&Baian
by Shikkoku Vortex
Summary: Colección de historias cortas. Siete preguntas de la vida cotidiana respondidas en breves momentos. Io de Scylla y Baian de Hipocampo. Contenido BL.
1. Chapter 1

¿Quién se preocupa más cuando el otro está enfermo o herido?

**I**

* * *

—Tethis te cacheteó, ¿no?

Baian tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse del aspecto de Io. Io, en cambio, solo desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, lo cual evidenció aún más la mano marcada a fuego en su mejilla. Io asintió apenas, a regañadientes, y ahí Baian no pudo aguantar más, dejando escapar una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Deja de reírte, saco de pelotas! —Io le gritó al canadiense, indignado. Bastante tenía con la mano de la Sirena marcada por quién sabe cuántos días en la cara como para que ese gringo de mierda se riera en su cara. ¡EN SU CARA! Vaya amigo que se gastaba — ¡Solo le dije que hoy se veían bien!

—Ya, ¿y cómo le dijiste eso? —inquirió Baian una vez pudo sentarse bien en el sofá donde, segundos antes, sostenía su propia panza de tanto reír.

Io se negaba a responder, porque sabía bien a lo que quería llegar el otro con todo eso. El general del Pacífico Sur se sentó junto a Baian, suspiró y se resignó a contar cómo es que había terminado con la mano de Thetis grabada en la mejilla. Y tal como creyó Baian, todo se debía a un mal entendido con los modismos que Io solía usar.

Mientras Io contaba toda su desventura con Thetis, Baian se movió por la estancia y al poco tiempo volvió con una bolsa de gel congelado y se la ofreció a Io para que se la colocara en la mejilla. Io agradeció el gesto y siguió parloteando sobre lo exagerada de la reacción de la joven sirena, aunque también admitía haber actuado como un idiota.

Mientras, Baian iba de allá para acá, pero sin dejar de poner atención a las palabras del chileno. Para cuando Io terminó su triste historia del día, Baian se había sentado nuevamente en el sofá, junto a Io, con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un anti inflamatorio. Io sonrió al ver las tazas humeantes y tomó una, agradecido de tener un amigo tan buena onda como el pelotudo que tenía frente a él, que se reía de sus desgracias como nadie, pero estaba siempre dispuesto a tenderle una mano, chocolate caliente… y un par de mimos amistosos.

—A ver si así aprendes a tener cuidado con lo que dices, bobo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Quién le juega bromas al otro?**

**II**

Los ojitos de Baian se iluminaron cual estrellas en el firmamento. En sus manos tenía un paquetito, una caja envuelta en un bonito papel de regalo. Miró a Io, quien se había aparecido casi al final de su ronda diaria por los territorios que le correspondía vigilar como guardián del Océano Pacífico del Norte.

—Sí, gringo, es para ti —concedió Io, adivinando la pregunta tácita por la expresión que Baian tenía en su rostro—. Anda, abre eso. Si no lo quieres se lo llevo a Isaac.

—Que va, los regalos no se reclaman una vez entregados, señor—dijo Baian, haciendo un gesto protector para cubrir el paquete del otro general. Ambos rieron y Baian procedió a abrir el regalo.

Al quitar el envoltorio y abrir la caja, el canadiense se encontró con una pequeña escultura de madera que no superaba los 13 centímetros de alto. Tenía la apariencia de un aborigen, tal vez era una representación de uno de los muchos pueblos que hubo en Chile, y de los cuales le había hablado Io, pero a Baian además le parecía que tenía cierta similitud con un apache. La simpática figura tenía una sonrisa pícara en su pequeño rostro, estaba pintada de colores vivos y tenía tallada una especie de manta como ropa. Era bastante curioso.

Baian sonrió. No era común que ellos subieran a la superficie, y menos el volver a sus tierras, es por eso que Baian consideraba muy valioso el gesto que Io tenía con él. Que Io fuera a su tierra y haya vuelto con un regalo para él significaba mucho, y lograba conmover a extremos que la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Io no lograba abarcar todos los sentimientos que le embargaban.

Io, con simples gestos, se colaba aún más en su corazón.

—Oye, está muy bonito. Gracias por el regalo, y por acordarte de mi…—agradeció mientras sacaba la pequeña escultura de la caja.

Cuando la tomó de los costados, lo que parecía ser una figura completa de una sola pieza comenzó a separarse. Los pies de la figura bajaron por efecto de la gravedad, y entre las ''piernas'' de la figura de madera, asomó algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado en un souvenir: Un pene. Un pene erecto entre las piernas de la ya-no-tan-simpática-figura.

Baian parpadeó un par de veces, y luego un sonrojo. Io no había podido contener las risas, y se estaba carcajeando un par de metros más allá, junto a unos corales, en los cuales se apoyó para no caerse producto del ataque de risa.

— ¡Hijo de puta! Qué demonios es esto. ¡_Fuck you_! ¡Y yo pensando que eras una buena persona!— exclamó Baian, visiblemente avergonzado por caer en esa broma estúpida, pero sus reclamos solo hacían que Io se riera con mayor intensidad.

— ¡Jajajaja! Ohhhh,_ weón_, ¡tu cara! —Io se limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla. Juraba que adelgazaría un par de kilos con todo lo que se estaba riendo. La expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto de Baian se habían grabado en su mente —Debí traer una cámara para sacarte una foto.

¡Al diablo con todas las cosas bonitas que había pensado de ese demonio que tenía frente a él! Se calmó al ver la oportunidad ante sus ojos. Sonrió con sorna y apretó la figurita de madera entre sus manos.

Baian puso una mano violentamente sobre la pared de coral, a centímetros de la cara de Io, y le cortó el paso. Io dejó de reírse apenas vio la cara de Baian desfigurada por una sonrisa torcida, maliciosa. Incluso podía jurar que el cosmos de Baian se había hecho visible y podía verlo en forma de un aura oscura y perversa. Io tragó grueso cuando la mano libre del canadiense tomó su mentón y lo acercó a pocos centímetros del rostro ajeno.

Ay, ups.

—Io, Io, Io. Eres travieso. Pero tú sabes muy bien que hay formas más sutiles de llamar mi atención. Digo, si querías un poco de diversión, solo tenías que decirme, _Mon cher~_. Yo también tengo un regalo para ti —Baian habló bajo, y se encargó de que esas últimas palabras sonaran casi como un ronroneo al oído del menor, sonriendo con satisfacción al notar como a Io lo sacudía un pequeño estremecimiento.

Sin mucho más preámbulo, y aprovechando que Io no portaba su Scale, Baian tomó al general y se lo echó al hombro para llevarlo a su pilar. Poco le importaron los reclamos de Io; si tanto le gustaban las bromas, ya verían quién terminaba riendo al último.

* * *

_Notas: Lo que Io le regaló a Baian es conocido como Indio Pícaro. Es una escultura generalmente pequeña que suele regalarse, sobre todo a los extranjeros que visitan Chile. Y sí, cuando lo tomas del cuerpo, las piernas quedan fijas y se desprenden de la figura y aparece la ''sorpresita'' xD._

* * *

**InatZiggy-Stardust: **Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado este pequeño relato. Lo cierto es que no hay mucho sobre los marinas en el fandom, son de mis personajes favoritos de Saint seiya, así que este es mi granito de arena. El fic está completo y tiene de todo un poco(?), así que... bueno, ya veremos qué tal xDU. Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por tu review!


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Quién es el gruñón por la mañana?  
III**

De las cosas importantes del día, Io consideraba que un buen sueño era indispensable. Se acostaba temprano para levantarse temprano y con gran energía para cumplir sus deberes como General, y protector del Pilar del Pacífico Sur. Un guerrero debía mantenerse en forma, y un descanso adecuado era esencial.

Pero Io tenía un pequeño problema esa noche. Un intruso acechaba en su cama, y se negaba a dejarlo tomar su sagrado descanso. Buscaba su cuerpo y acariciaba su espalda, paseando los dedos por la columna. Marcaba la piel con mordidas y suaves lamida en el cuello. Colaba las manos bajo el bóxer que Io usaba como pijama.

Baian soltaba una risita ronca con cada gruñido y siseo que el menor emitía, molesto, sumamente cabreado y excitado.

Y cuando esa mano traviesa de Baian alcanzaba su objetivo, deslizándose con suavidad por el miembro erecto y caliente, Io sabía que tanto él como su planeada rutina mañanera estaban perdidos, pues el guardián del Océano Pacífico del Norte no iba a soltarlo hasta que ambos cayeran desfallecidos entre las sábanas arrugadas de la cama de Io.

—GRINGO Y LA DOÑA QUE TE PARIÓ. MIRALAHORAQUEES —Io no estaría tranquilo hasta maldecir a todos los ancestros del canadiense, pero mientras el guardián del Pacífico Sur gritaba y refunfuñaba recogiendo la ropa tirada por la habitación, paseándose desnudo, Bian lo observaba desde la comodidad de la cama, con una sonrisa adormilada de satisfacción en el rostro. No entendía por qué Io se alteraba tanto, si apenas eran las dos de la tarde, y era sábado; pero no se quejaba, la vista y todo lo sucedido la noche anterior compensaba cualquier mal genio que el chileno se cargase ese día… o lo que quedaba de él.

¿Qué si había valido la pena? Cada maldito segundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Quién babea al otro cuando están dormidos?**

**IV**

—_Weón_, pareces San Bernardo con todo lo que babeas.

—Exagerado. Solo te cayó un poquito de baba ahí —Baian señaló la clavícula descubierta del otro general.

—Ehg, baboso. Qué asco —se quejó Io, haciendo muecas exageradas.

—Jajaja, no dices lo mismo cuando ésta saliva está en tu…

— ¡En mi nada! Toma, límpiate la boca, degenereque —Io soltó un bufido para luego reírse, y le pasó un pañuelo desechable al Baian para que se limpiara la comisura de los labios.

Baian se limpió entre risas, y luego acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Io, lugar donde había estado descansando antes de que Io comenzara a moverse y reclamar que lo estaba babeando y porque se estaba durmiendo antes de tiempo.

Y es que llevaban algunas horas esperando presenciar un eclipse lunar. Ambos pidieron permiso para subir a la superficie, agarraron mantas, buena botana y un telescopio -cortesía del jefe Solo-, y se instalaron en la cima de una pequeña colina, lugar donde el cielo podía admirarse en todo su esplendor.

El firmamento estaba salpicado de puntitos luminosos. La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor. El silencio en esa colina era casi total, y solo el particular sonido de los grillos y los bostezos de Baian rompían esa tranquilidad. Io estaba bien, ''como tuna'', solía decir; y es que toda esa Coca Cola que había bebido antes de subir a la colina cumplía con la misión de mantenerlo despierto y alerta. Tenía el telescopio a un lado, por lo que podía asegurarse de registrar cualquier mínimo cambio en el cielo.

Cambios que, por cierto, no se habían presentado en todo el tiempo que llevaban en la colina.

—Io, son más de las tres de la madrugada, creo que tu famoso eclipse no ocurrirá esta noche—Baian volvió a bostezar. Las palabrotas en susurro de parte de Io no se hicieron esperar, quien había puesto un ojo en el telescopio.

— ¡En el noticiero dijeron que era hoy! ¿Cómo se iban a equivocar tanto en dar una información? Cinco años de periodismo tirados a la basura. Por esas cosas es que nuestro Señor Poseidón transformará la Tierra en una utopía, sin periodistas mentirosos.

Baian rió con cada cosa que salió de los labios de Io, así el sueño comenzaba a desaparecer de su sistema, al menos por un rato.

—Pero hombre, cabe la posibilidad de que hayas errado el día.

—Claro que no. Escuché muy bien, y dijeron que era hoy—para asegurarse, Io sacó de una pequeña mochila un periódico que había llevado para entretenerse armando el crucigrama que salía en las últimas páginas. Hojeó hasta encontrar las páginas con la noticia del eclipse y, oh sorpresa, Baian tenía razón —… es dentro de dos semanas.

La carcajada de Baian no se hizo esperar, mientras a Io se le cubría el rostro de rojo por esa equivocación tan vergonzosa.

''Trágame tierra''.

Baian notó la decepción en el semblante de Io, por lo que sus risas pronto se detuvieron. Sabía lo ilusionado que el general del Pacífico Sur había estado días anteriores con ver el famoso eclipse, y él, bueno, tampoco era tan patán. Baian revolvió con una mano el cabello de Io para intentar animarlo.

—Ya. Entonces solo es cuestión de volver a este lugar dentro de dos semanas. Después de todo, no me importaría si tengo la misma compañía y un poco de comida —Se acomodó nuevamente usando a Io como cabecera—. No hay estrellas fugaces, pero imaginemos que hay una, y pidamos volver ese día. ¿Qué dices?

Para ese momento, Io estaba sonriendo nuevamente gracias a las cosas que Baian decía. Se acurrucó junto al canadiense, cubriéndose con las mantas, con la decepción el azúcar se le había esfumado -no sabía si eso era posible-, y sentía que en cualquier momento se dormiría.

—No es una mala idea. Volveremos, pero recuerda comprar un babero o te quedas en tu pilar.

El cosmos de Baian se apagó, como una estrella moribunda que brinda sus últimos rayos de luz. Io apretó los labios con fuerza y puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho, esperando, suplicando que solo ese gesto bastara para calmar el dolor punzante en su corazón.

Sabía que ese era el destino que les esperaba a todos, pero no podía evitar que le quemara por dentro.

Io cerró sus ojos, podía sentir un cosmos acercándose.

Y era una lástima, pues tendría que devolver el telescopio a Julián sin usar.

Cuando Io abrió los ojos, su determinación era casi tangible, y se alistó para enfrentar al santo ateniense que lo haría enfrentarse con su destino.

La noche del eclipse tendría que esperar un poco más.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Quién es siempre el primero en sugerir darse arrumacos en el sofá?**

**V**

* * *

Baian caminaba cabizbajo. El ceño ligeramente fruncido advertía que no estaba con el mejor de los ánimos.

Al llegar a los pies de su pilar, un cosmos llamó su atención y, cuando alzó la vista; vio a Io sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. Este se puso de pie al verlo, y lo recibió con un gesto hecho con su cara y una sonrisa. Baian respondió con una sonrisa similar y pasó de largo hacia su pilar, e Io lo siguió sin emitir comentario alguno, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Dentro del hogar, Io se quedó un poco rezagado, apoyando la espalda en la puerta de entrada por algunos minutos. Desde ahí vio como Baian se perdía al final de un pasillo, seguramente para quitarse la chaqueta que portaba. Luego lo vio recorrer el mismo pasillo, y se trasladó hasta un sofá, lugar donde el Hipocampo se sentó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un suspiro cansino.

Había un silencio incómodo que Io no sabía cómo romper, en una situación donde con cualquier comentario podría caer en lo cliché y terriblemente vacío. Sabiendo por lo que pasaba Baian, ¿qué podía decir para intentar animarlo?

Nada.

Io se acercó y se sentó junto a Baian. Este notó la cercanía del chileno, entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió, usando los pocos ánimos que le quedaban; había sido un fin de semana muy largo.

—Me dijo que me había convertido en un chico guapo.

Io miró por el rabillo del ojo al canadiense, quien había puesto su mirada en el techo luego de decir aquellas palabras. No lo interrumpió, tan solo puso una mano en la pierna de Baian, instándolo a continuar. No es que fuera malo expresando sus emociones con palabras, al contrario, pero en aquel momento las palabras sobraban, y con ese pequeño gesto quería transmitirle su apoyo.

—Dijo que… que no importaba lo que pasó, que no sentía enojo por tomar un camino que ella no entendía, que era su hijo y que por eso me amaría para siempre.

Baian dio un suspiro, sentía el nudo en la garganta y los labios temblar ligeramente. Io apretó un poco la pierna del Hipocampo, quien dirigió la mirada hacia él.

—Me dedicó la sonrisa más bonita que he visto. Luego cerró los ojos, y fue como si se fuera a dormir. Suspiró… y se fue. Y aún así se fue con una sonrisa; me esperó todo este tiempo solo para sonreírme…

Io no pudo soportar mucho más. Tomó a Baian por los hombros y lentamente lo acercó a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza. La respuesta de Baian no se hizo esperar, y rodeó el torso de Io, quien pronto se meció de forma suave y pasó sus manos por el cabello lacio de Baian. Por primera vez sintió alivio y pronto pudo notar como esos gestos de parte del chileno ayudaban a liberar la tristeza que lo estaba carcomiendo desde que volvió de Canadá. Si terminaba con la camisa mojada a Io no le podía importar menos, solo deseaba ver a ese gringo de pie nuevamente.

—Deberías volver a tu pilar, ya es tarde —Luego de unos minutos de desahogo, Baian apenas alzó la mirada para buscar la de Io. Intentó incorporarse, pero el otro general no se lo permitió.

—Y te crees que voy a dejarte solo. Mejor descansa, así no dices weás.

Baian sonrió enternecido por la preocupación que mostraba Io. No podía decir que estaba bien, pero sabía que no tardaría demasiado en ello, pues no había mejor bálsamo para una pérdida que refugiarse en ese amor que se profesaban.

—Gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Quién insiste en crear apodos para el otro?******

**VI**

Baian sabía que no importaba cuántas veces le dijera a Io que no tenía sentido que le apodara ''Gringo'', después de todo, es canadiense. A Io eso no le interesaba, lo llamaba como se le daba la gana. 

_Me importa una raja. Llamo Gringo a todo lo que viva de la frontera norte de México hacia arriba._

El general de Hipocampo recordó muy bien esa frase de Io, tras la cual se enfrascaron en una pelea a golpes de puño limpio y palabrotas, donde tuvieron que intervenir sus compañeros para separarlos. Luego de esa pequeña riña, terminaron con un ojo morado, hinchazón en la cara y un regaño de parte de Kanon, quien maldecía a los siete mares, diciendo que no estaba para peleas idiotas de mocosos.

Ah, que recuerdos aquellos. Aunque no había sido tanto tiempo atrás, se sentía lejano por la forma en que su relación con Scylla había cambiado. Ahora no se llevaban tan mal; se visitaban con frecuencia, entrenaban juntos, a veces hacían las rondas por el Santuario marino juntos.  
Las cosas cambiaban, ellos habían madurado un poquito.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Io insistía con aquel apodo idiota, pero Baian ya no se quejaba porque, bueno, asumió que no lo hacía con -tanta- maldad, y que era una batalla perdida. Io tenía suerte de que su vecino del Pacifico norte no fuera creativo en ese sentido, o el que se estaría quejando sería él.

Baian sonrió.

Definitivamente no se hacia problema, sobre todo cuando ese apodo tonto era pronunciado de forma ronca y jadeante; el apodo tonto le parecía poesía cuando Io lo llamaba mientras se movía de forma cadenciosa y sensual sobre sus caderas. Ah, casi podía verlo, sonriendo insolente y con los ojos brillando de placer…

Un objeto cayó de forma repentina la cara de Baian, lo cual tomó desprevenido al joven general. Io le había lanzado un mantel en la cara porque llevaba rato llamándolo pero parece que Baian se había montado en un pony imaginario y se fue a dar un pequeño paseo.

—Es para que te limpies la comisura de los labios, baboso—dijo Io cuando el otro general lo miró de forma interrogante, y sólo ahí Baian notó que, efectivamente, un pequeño hálito de saliva corría por la comisura de sus labios. Io sonrió burlón al ver lo desorientado que por un momento había parecido Baian— Tss, parece que el viaje estuvo bueno. Mejor ni pregunto qué es lo que estabas imaginando, gringo baboso.

Baian no pudo evitar reír porque el apodo salía a relucir una vez más, mientras veía cómo el otro preparaba un pan, porque sí, había estado divagando en pleno desayuno.

—No es necesario, tal vez pueda mostrarte en la tarde, o después del desayuno. Cuando quieras —Baian sonrió coqueto, le echó azúcar a su té y le guiñó un ojo a Io, quien lo miró con una ceja alzada y más de una pregunta en la mente.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Quién dice "Te amo" primero?**

**VII**

* * *

Io estaba sentado en una gran formación de coral. Había hecho su entrenamiento y ahora quería volver a su pilar. ¿Que se lo impedía? Estaba esperando que Bian dejara de lucirse frente a algunas de las marinas, quienes rodeaban al canadiense como si se fueran a lanzar sobre él en cualquier momento. Es que no sabía qué es lo que tenía de especial,¿por qué se volvían locas cuando el tipo les hablaba el francés? Ni siquiera era un francés de verdad, era pirata; una versión más económica.

Pero no, ahí estaba Don _Omelette du fromage_ conquistando a esas señoritas que, por cierto, tenían pésimo gusto.

¿Que si estaba celoso? ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de que ese caballito de mar estuviera seduciendo a medio océano con su forma de hablar francés? Pfff, tonterías, él tiene mejores técnicas, mejor facha y simpatía.

Los pensamientos de Io fueron interrumpidos por Bian, quien por fin pudo despedirse de las guerreras. Caminaba con una sonrisa que ni muerto Io creía que se la podría sacar. El guardián del pacífico Sur alzó las cejas y soltó un silbido.

-No te preocupes por mi, vuelve a platicar con tus nuevas amiguitas- dijo Io con una ironía que a Bian le supo muy graciosa, y no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

-Io, Io, sabes que de entre todos los habitantes de las profundidades del mar, eres mi favorito, y no te cambiaría ni por la más hermosa de las sirenas.

Io soltó una carcajada al tiempo que bajada de donde estaba sentado y se unía a Bian para regresar juntos a sus respectivos pilares.

-Ohh, me siento tan conmovido que no puedo encontrar otras palabras para describir lo que esas palabras significan para mi…-dramatizó el muchacho, luego Io se acercó a Bian y rodeó el cuello del canadiense con su brazo derecho, lo atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a darle pequeños coscorrones en la cabeza-. Maldito, te las quieres quedar todas para ti. No sé qué tiene de especial tu francés barato que caen como moscas, como si fuera la gran cosa.

Bian intentaba liberarse mientras reía y soltaba una que otra exclamación de dolor.

-¡Claro que no! Pero no tengo la culpa de que el francés sea el idioma del amor. Y no puedo negarlo, soy encantador -el agarre de Io se hizo un poco más fuerte hasta que decidió soltarlo, no quería que lo acusaran de dejar sin guardián al Pilar del Pacífico Norte.

-Solo eres un presumido, gringo. Al final todas se van a dar cuenta de que solo eres un Don Juan.-dijo Io con un fingido tono sentido, pues bien sabía que el que más trataba de llamar la atención de las muchachas era él mismo.

-Oh, no seas así. Si querías que te hablara en francés solo tenías que decirme.

-Seguro solo finges hablar francés.

-Me ofendes, por supuesto que lo hablo. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Bian se acercó al General del Pacífico Sur y rodeó su cuello con un brazo, gesto similar al que Io había usado anteriormente. Luego, se acercó al oído del chileno.

-_Mon amour pour toi est plus profond que toutes les mers du monde~ _-susurró Bian al oído de Io, bajito, confesando con su aterciopelada voz un secreto que hace tiempo venía guardando. Io tembló, la voz de Bian a esa distancia le erizaba la piel, y ese maldito acento no sonaba mal, era suave… sensual.

-¿Y- y eso qué significa…? -preguntó, tratando de evitar no sonar tan embrujado por las palabras de Bian, aunque no las entendiera del todo.

Bian sonrió y se separó del chileno. Palmeó ambos hombros a la vez mientras Io lo veía con cierta confusión.

-Ese es tú trabajo. Si buscas en un diccionario sabrás que cada palabra que dije es francés. Adiós - canturreó mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a su pilar, dejando a Io más confundido y con ganas de apretarle el cuello.

-¡Eh! ¡Weón tramposo! ¡Vuelve! ¡Al menos escríbelo en una servilleta para que pueda buscarlo, franchute pirata!

'_'N' oubblie jamais que je t'aime''_

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
